KHR Ultimate Interviews!
by Bluelup28
Summary: Wanna find out how the characters feel about KHR? We'll interview the characters, each one of them, dead or alive, about their opinions on everything in KHR!
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Introductions**

Aquamarine: Hello and welcome to KHR Ultimate Interviews! My name is Aquamarine, your host but you can call me Aqua for short. And this is my younger sister and co-host, Topaz!

Topaz: Konyanyachiwa! Nice to meet you, I'm Topaz!

Aqua: Okay! I'll be explaining to you what we're going to do here. In this show we're going to interview the KHR characters! The Vongola Decimo family will always be here.

Topaz: Yup! And there's also the Vongola Primo family, Shimon Decimo family, the Varia, the Cavallone Decimo, and may others. Some antagonists will also be here, like the white hair marshmallow eating freak (sorry Byakuran fans) and the melon head. *smiles*

Aqua: *sweat drops* Haha, I didn't know that my sister could be that mean.

Topaz: Don't be like that, sis, when you hated spade you called him melon head everyday, and when you found out that he was just doing that for Elena, you stopped calling him that again.

Aqua: Really? I don't remember. Anyways, we'll be investigating some of the KHR characters, chapter and episodes, we may even talk about their character songs!

Topaz: Yup, we'll also ask the characters opinions!

Aqua: Okay, please look forward to our first interview! We'll see you soon, Ciao ciao!

Topaz: Bye bee…

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, I actually wrote it with my sister!<strong>

**How is it? Hope you like it! I'll update the next chapter tomorrow, hopefully...  
><strong>

**Please Review~**


	2. Daily Life arc Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Daily Life arc part 1**

Aqua: Ciao everyone! Welcome back to the KHR Ultimate Interviews. If you're wondering where my sister is, she'll be here with our guests.*smile*

Somebody: HIIIEEEE! Please help me! I'm being dragged, LITERALLY!

Topaz: Shut up Tsuna, you already agreed to this!

Tsuna: But I didn't know about this interview! Nobody told me!

Topaz: Eh? Didn't Reborn tell you? Oh well…*shrugs*

Tsuna: HIIIEEEE! REBORN!

Reborn: Shut up Dame-Tsuna!*hit him with a 100 ton Leon-hammer*

Gokudera: JUUDAIME! Let her go, woman!

Topaz: Oh shut up… Be like the first gen that 'happily' came with me.

Giotto: Actually, we're also being dragged out of our will.

Topaz: *ignores everyone* Ah! Aqua, I brought the Vongola Decimo and Primo family!

Aqua: Okay, good job. Where's the Varia and Shimon Decimo family?

Topaz: They're on their way.

Aqua: I see, then let's get to the interview! Ah, Reborn, long time no see!

Reborn: Ciaossu Aqua, Topaz.

Topaz: Ah, Reborn! Konnichiwa… What are you wearing…?

Reborn: A ninja Hatori suit.

Tsuna: What are we doing here?

Aqua: Ninja…Hatori…? That's a very old story.

Tsuna: Um… what are we doing here?

Topaz: I know, it brings a lot of good memories when we're young

Aqua: I know…

Tsuna: Stop the flashback! You've been ignoring me this whole time! I've been trying to ask you this whole time, what are we doing here and the V-

Reborn: Shut up Dame-Tsuna. Topaz, Aqua and I are having a friendly chat.

Aqua: I think we should continue this later; we need to get on with the show

Topaz: *sulks* Sure, sis…

Aqua: Topaz, I promise you, you can continue on later.

Topaz: We were just getting to the good part…*mumbles*

Aqua: What was that?

Topaz: Nothing, let's continue…*sweat drops*

Squalo: VROOOOIIIIIIII!

Xanxus: Oy scum, we've been waiting for your stupid chat to end

Bel: Ushishishishishi, the prince doesn't want to wait any longer

Levi: Don't keep boss waiting!

Mammon: Yare yare, why am I here, I'm not even paid

Lussuria: Hai hai! Lussuria is here~

Topaz: Oh! The Varia has arrived!

Tsuna: That's what I've been trying to tell you!

Aqua: Good, now we only have to wait for the Shimon.

5 minutes have passed…

10 minutes…

30 minutes…

Aqua: Topaz, please drag them here. *smiles*

Topaz: On it. *runs to somewhere*

Reborn: *smirks* I remember now, Aqua has a pretty short temper. Those Shimon will be sorry when they arrived.

10 minutes…

Topaz: I'm …*huff* back…*huff*

Aqua: Sis, did you run with top speed?

Topaz: Yup! *huff* The Shimon was just around the corner, so I just took Enma's hand and drag them here.

Reborn: *whisper to Topaz* You wanted to escape Aqua's wrath, right?

Topaz: You got that right.

Aqua: What about his guardians?

Topaz: I figured that he would pull the others when I dragged him.

Enma: You're scary when you run…. *huff* and you can drag all seven of us…

Topaz: *whispers* Shut up! Well, I am the champion of tug-of-war in my school, that's not the point! Do you want to experience Aqua's wrath?

Tsuna: *whisper* Why? Is she that scary?

Topaz: *whispers back* You have no idea, even Reborn would want to get away from her.

Enma: Wow… Simply wow…

Aqua: Hey sis, when will you stop talking about me behind my back with that dame duo? *smiles*

Topaz: Right… Now!

Aqua: Good, how about we do the interview now?

Everyone (except Reborn, the cloud guardians, mist guardians and Topaz): H-HAI!

Aqua: *smiles cheerfully* Okay! Today, we're going to talk about the Daily Life arc. That means the first time Tsuna met Reborn!

Reborn: *smirks* I still can't forget Dame-Tsuna's face when he first saw me. It's unforgettable.

Tsuna: That's because you pointed a gun at me! Do you know how panicked I am? A baby wearing a suit pointed a real gun at me!

Topaz: Who cares? It was awesome!

Tsuna: _How mean!_

Topaz: I heard that.

Tsuna: *flinches*

Topaz: I can figure out what you're thinking.

Tsuna: _Great, another Reborn._

Topaz: Thanks, I appreciate that.

Aqua: Stop that you two. Tsuna, what do you think about the first chapter?

Tsuna: Horrible! It's like a devil has come into my house! How could mom let him come and become my tutor?

Aqua: Simple, she wanted you to get good grades.

Topaz: Duh…

Tsuna: Why are you guys so mean to me?

Aqua: It's fun to tease you.

Topaz: Yup!

Tsuna: *sighs* Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this?

Aqua: *ignores* Okay, next is the time when Gokudera met Tsuna!

Gokudera: Juudaime is so cool! He saved my life!

Yamamoto: Haha, Tsuna saved my life too!

Gokudera: Shut up, baseball-nut!

Aqua: But Gokudera, you wanted to kill Tsuna at first right?

Topaz: Yes, you tried to kill him with double bomb and triple bomb.

Gokudera: I wanted to test Juudaime if he's really worth it to become the tenth, and he really does! Juudaime is so awesome!

Topaz: Che, what a fan boy…

Aqua: I think you mean a loyal puppy…

Gokudera: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Tsuna: Calm down Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: *mumbles* If that's what Juudaime wants.

Giotto: Ah… Just like when we're young, isn't it G?

G: Hmph! I refuse to be called like him!

Giotto: But you did act like that when we're young! Always clinging to me…

G: *blushes of embarrassment* Shut up, Giotto!

Topaz: Aw… Look at him… His face is the same color as his hair and tattoo! Now I can't figure out which one is his tattoo!

Aqua: Pfft…

Everybody: *chuckles*

G: *still blushing* Stop laughing!

Aqua: Okay, I'm not as mean as Topaz. Let's continue…

Topaz: Pfft…

Aqua: Stop, I'm serious.

Topaz: Okay…

G: Thanks.

Aqua: Don't mention it. Now, it's the meeting with Yamamoto!

Yamamoto: Haha, I still remember it very clearly.

Aqua: That time, you wanted to suicide right?

Yamamoto: Yup! It's because I broke my arm and I can't play baseball anymore. I thought it would be meaningless to live without baseball…

Topaz: But Tsuna came and save you right?

Yamamoto: Haha, that's right! Because what he said, I wanted to live again.

Topaz: Ah! I remember now, before you fell, you insulted Tsuna right?

Yamamoto: About that…. I didn't mean any of it, I was too angry at myself for hurting my own arm and let it out on Tsuna… Sorry Tsuna.

Tsuna: *smiles* It's okay, it's not you fault. You're just confused, that's all.

Yamamoto: *slings his arm to Tsuna's shoulder* Thanks Tsuna!

Gokudera: Get away from Juudaime, you baseball-nut!

Yamamoto: Maa maa…

Ugetsu: They really are like us when we're young, ne Giotto-san?

Giotto: Yeah… See G? Even Ugetsu said that they're like us.

G: Hmph!

Topaz: Are there more embarrassing things about G? I want to hear about that!

Giotto: Of course, actually I have many of it. I AM his childhood friend. *smiles*

G: Oh no you won't, Giotto!

Aqua: Well, I'd love to hear more of that, but we're already finished for today.

Topaz: Aw…

G: Thank you, Aqua.

Aqua: But we can continue tomorrow!

G: *gulps*

Topaz: Yay! Alright, see you next time!

Aqua: Ciao ciao!

Topaz: Bye bee…

* * *

><p><strong>Finally updated the second chapter!<strong>

**Sorry if I didn't update yesterday, got a test.**

**The next chapter will be the second part of the Daily Life arc.**

**Please review~**


	3. Daily Life arc Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Daily Life arc part 2**

Aqua: Ciao everyone! Welcome back to KHR Ultimate Interviews! Last time was Yamamoto, and now we will continue with Lambo's meeting.

Lambo: Nee Tsuna, Lambo-san wants candy! Gimme candy!

Tsuna: Sorry Lambo, I don't have any candy.

Lambo: Gimme candy!

Gokudera: Shut up Aho-shi, you're troubling Juudaime!

Lambo: Shut up Aho-dera!

Gokudera: WHY YOU-

Reborn: Shut up, both of you *kicks both*

Lambo: Gotta… stay…..calm..! HUAAAAAAA! *takes out the ten year bazooka and shoot himself*

BOOM!

Topaz: I think the ten years older Lambo isn't as annoying as the 5 year old one.

Reborn: For me, both of them are annoying.

TYL Lambo: Yare yare, what are you doing, young Vongola?

Tsuna: Lambo!

Aqua: Hi there Lambo! You're in an interview about what do you think about your family.

TYL Lambo: Oh, it's the interview. So, what do you wanted to ask me? *yawns* Make it fast, I was napping and I'm still tired.

Topaz: What a lazy brat.

Aqua: I agree… Anyway, Lambo, what do you think about Tsuna?

TYL Lambo: A dame person.

Tsuna: *stabs*

TYL Lambo: But he's the one who gave me a family, so I'm pretty grateful at what he did to me.

Tsuna: Lambo…

Topaz: *gasps* Since when can that brat talk like that?

Reborn: Who knows…

BOOM!

Lambo: Are? Wasn't Lambo-san eating a cake?

Topaz: *sighs* The annoying one has come back.

Aqua: Yeah… but I can't believe that the older Lambo could say that.

Topaz: Me neither…

Lambo: Nee nee Tsuna, Where's my candy?

Tsuna: I told you Lambo, I don't have any candy!

Lambo: Liar! You have many of it in your pocket right? Gimme some!

Tsuna: I told you I don't have any!

Lambo: Stingy!

Daemon: Nufufu, even Decimo's lightning guardian is annoying, just like you Lampo.

Lampo: The great Lampo-sama do not like being in the same rank as that snot-nosed BRAT.

G & Daemon: Like you're no brat!

Giotto: See G, I told you so, even Daemon says we're alike!

G: Tch, who cares about that damned illusionist's comments.

Aqua: Haha, okay, let's continue the interview. The next one is Bianchi!

Bianchi: Hello everyone.

Gokudera: A-ANEKI! ARRGGHHH! *collapses*

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun!

Topaz: *sighs* He still can't see Bianchi without covering her face with something. Tsuna, fix Gokudera's fear of Bianchi or do something.

Tsuna: Why are you ordering me?

Reborn: I agree with Topaz, you ARE the boss.

Aqua: Bianchi, please cover your face with something.

Bianchi: *sighs* Alright, I'll do it for Hayato. *wears her goggles*

Aqua: Thank you. Okay, Bianchi, you wanted to kill Tsuna, right?

Bianchi: Of course, because of him, my love has to go to Japan and leave me.

Topaz: Wow….hypothetically if Reborn is in danger *Reborn stares at Topaz* I said **HYPOTHETICALLY**…jeez...okay let me continue what I was saying, will you die for him?

Bianchi: Of course! I will do anything for him, anything for my Reborn!

Aqua: Wow, very passionate lady aren't you, Bianchi?

Topaz: Sadly, the guy that she loves doesn't really care

Aqua: *sweat drops* Haha, moving on we'll talk about I-Pin's meeting

I-Pin: 大家 你好 (hello everyone)

Aqua: Aw…. I-Pin is so cute

I-Pin: *blushes*谢谢 (thank you)

Tsuna: AQUA! Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT make I-Pin blush or be embarrassed, I don't want to mess with the Pinzu time bomb

Topaz: Let's have a special appearance, Hibari Kyoya!

Aqua: Oh yeah… I-pin has a crush on Hibari…

Hibari: *cue Hibari's theme song* what is it?

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! Hi-hibari-san! I'm sorry!

Hibari: You're crowding, kamikorosu!

Tsuna: HIIIIEEE!

Reborn: Ciaossu, Hibari

Hibari: Ah, the baby, sorry I'm busy

Reborn: If you don't fight here, I'll call Rokudo Mukuro for you and you can fight as long as you want

Aqua: Is it okay to make that deal? Do you have Mukuro's permission?

Topaz: It's okay sis, Mukuro will be fine.

Aqua: Okay, let's continue. I-pin, you have a crush on Hibari right?

I-pin: *blushes* 是 (yes)

Aqua: Then how about you look this way? *points at Hibari*

I-pin: *blushes hardly, Pinzu time bomb turned on*

Topaz: AH! Sis, did my evilness spread on to you? And what are you doing?

Aqua:*smirks* No and I did nothing, just telling her crush is here.

Topaz: Nice…

Tsuna: AH! Aqua! Now what are you going to do if I-pin blows up?

Topaz: Of course, YOU are going to fix it, you ARE the boss, am I right Reborn?

Reborn: Right, Tsuna, do as Aqua and Topaz say, they have my permission.

Topaz: We scored big time sis!

Aqua: Oh yes we did, we just got a lackey. *hi-fives*

Tsuna: Who said I'm your lackey?

Reborn: I did, got a problem with that? *points his Leon-gun at Tsuna*

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! I'm sorry!

Aqua: Um… Tsuna, there's only 3 pins more.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! *throws I-pin outside* Phew… made it in time.

Aqua: *sighs* Since I-pin is unavailable now, we'll continue with Hibari.

Hibari: *glares* What is it?

Aqua: Hibari, what do you think about Tsuna?

Hibari: Why should I answer you? And you're crowding, kamikorosu! *brings out tonfa*

Reborn: Wait, Hibari.

Hibari: What is it again, baby?

Reborn: You remember our promise last time right? You also have to answer her questions too if you want to fight Mukuro.

Hibari: Hn. *lowers tonfa*

Aqua: *sweat drops* Haha, okay please answer the question.

Hibari: I don't see that herbivore as a worthy opponent.

Topaz: Even in HDWM?

Hibari: *smirks* Maybe.

Topaz: Why don't you fight him now?

Hibari: *smirks* Sure, I'm bored here. *prepares tonfa*

Tsuna: HIIEE! Help me!

Reborn: Tsuna, be a man and fight him! *shots dying will bullet*

Tsuna: REBORN! FIGHT HIBARI WITH MY DYING WILL!

Hibari: Hn *attacks Tsuna*

After 5 minutes of tonfa and fist clashing at each other…

Topaz: And 5 minutes have passed.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! HELP ME!

Hibari: Kamikorosu! *hits Tsuna*

Tsuna: *passes out*

Gokudera/Yamamoto: Juudaime! /Tsuna!

Hibari: *looks at Alaude* Fight me.

Alaude: I don't fight children.

Knuckle: *grins* He has the same blood lust as you, Alaude.

Alaude: Hmph!

Topaz: That was entertaining.

Aqua: I agree, but our lackey passed put. We don't have anyone to tease now.

Topaz: How about we find another lackey? Hm…. Who's a lackey material?

Aqua: How about Enma?

Enma: *gulps*

Topaz: Naah… he's the same as Tsuna. I need somebody that is much clumsier.

Aqua: Like Dino?

Topaz: Yeah, like Dino. *smiles evilly*

Aqua: *smirks* Dino~ come here please~

Dino: *gulps* Yes?

Hibari: Fight me, bronco. *attacks Dino*

Dino: W-W-Wait a s-sec, K-k-kyoya!

Topaz: *stands in front of Hibari* Later Hibari, later…

Hibari: *lowers tonfa* Hmph, I don't have business here anymore.

Topaz: Bye~ Okay, now bronco you're my lackey from now.*smiles evilly*

Dino: *gulps* Do I have a choice?

Topaz: *smiles cheerfully* Nope!

Dino: *sighs*

Aqua: Let's get back to the interview, shall we?

Dino: *flinches* Yes please!

Giotto: Cavallone Decimo looks a lot like Cavallone Primo, doesn't he G?

G: I think he isn't as clumsy as Cavallone Primo.

Topaz: *sighs* You don't know how wrong you are, G.

G: Huh?

Topaz: He's really clumsy when his men aren't near him. I've done my research on Cavallone Primo and trust me, Dino's waaaay clumsier.

G: *raises an eyebrow* Oh really?

Topaz: Are you challenging me?

G: *smirks* Maybe I am.

Topaz: Aw… don't tell me that G's still mad at me.

G: Shut up!

Dino: Why is G pissed off?

Topaz: Because after yesterday's interview, Giotto told me and Aqua all G's secret. You don't know how embarrassing all of them are, it's hilarious!

Giotto: *shocked* G! You just got bullied by a girl! Doesn't that hurt your pride as my AKA Vongola Primo's right hand man?

G: *blushes* Shut up all of you!

Topaz: By the way, I accept your challenge G.

G: You're on!

Topaz: Okay, please continue the interview without me. I have some… things to do. It may involve a lot of sacrifice. *grins evilly* I'm going out for a while. *goes out*

Aqua: Okay, it's actually Dino's turn so we won't treat you as a lackey… for now.

Dino: Okay…

Aqua: So Dino, what made you want to be Tsuna's big brother?

Dino: Well, I know that he's going to experience hell with Reborn just like me. So I feel like it's my job to help him to get through Reborn's training.

Aqua: What a caring big brother you are! Oh, and one more thing, do you miss your training days AKA hellish days with Reborn?

Dino: Hell no!

Aqua: Why not? I bet Reborn would be more than happy to train you again, right Reborn?

Reborn: *smirks* Of course, anything for my student.

Dino: *pales* NOOO! ANYTHING BUT THOSE TRAININGS!

Aqua: That means you prefer those paper works?

Dino: NOT THAT TOO!

Giotto: Stop it Aqua. You're torturing the poor man.

Aqua: *sulks* Fine… by the way, where's my sister? I'm curious about her plan.

Reborn: Don't worry, your sister may have a good plan.

Dino: What do you mean a good plan?

Reborn: You'll see.

*Door opens*

Topaz: I'm back!

Aqua: Finally! I'm getting tired here waiting.

Topaz: And 3…2…1!

*RAWWRRR!*

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Sorry that I didn't update sooner, too much test at school DX**

**Thanks for the reviews and please review~**


	4. Daily Life arc Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Daily Life arc part 3**

_Previously on KHR Ultimate Interview_

_Topaz: I'm back!_

_Aqua: Finally! I'm getting tired here waiting._

_Topaz: And 3…2…1!_

_*RAWWRRR!*_

Dino: What was that?

Topaz: That's Enzio.

Dino: Enzio? *shock* Oh my gosh! You stole Enzio!

Topaz: Yes I did. Now everyone, if you don't want to die now, please back away

G: This is your plan? Everyone's gonna get hurt!

Topaz: They won't if they back away, that's why I said it MAY involves some sacrifices. Dino, if it got too dangerous, I'll call your subordinates so don't worry and you'll be fine, I think…

Dino: *sighs* Alright Enzio, it's my job as your owner to calm you down so don't get mad at me. *takes out whip*

G: *looks at Topaz* What the hell did you do?

Topaz: I put Enzio in a bathtub full of water.

G: What? How can a turtle be that freaking huge?

Aqua: FYI, Enzio is not an ordinary turtle. It's a sponge turtle.

Ugetsu: Sponge… turtle?

Topaz: Yeah, It absorbs water and becomes huge.

G: How can you prove that he's clumsy with that?

Topaz: Just shut up and watch. Wait, why isn't anyone backing away? Do you guys think that backing away will make you look like a coward?

Everyone: …

Topaz: *shrugs* Suit yourself…

Dino: Enzio! Calm down! *swings his whip around*

Enzio: RAWWRR!

Dino: *hits Xanxus* Oh no…

Xanxus: YOU F****** SCUM! *pulls out X-guns*

Dino: Sorry Xanxus… *hits Squalo*

Squalo: VOOOIIIIII! YOU DAMN BRONCO!

Dino: Sorry! *hits Bel*

Bel: Ka-ching, you just made the prince annoyed.

Aqua: *sweat drops* Why do I get the feeling that he's hitting the dangerous one?

Dino: *hits Hibari* Oh no… not again…

Hibari: *glares* Kamikorosu!

Topaz: There goes the end of Dino's life… so is that enough G? *smirks*

G: Che! Fine… he's much clumsier that the Cavallone Primo…

Topaz: *smiles* Glad you admit it.

Aqua: Okay, while they're busy trying to kill Dino, we'll just continue the interview!

Giotto: Wait, aren't you worried that the set is gonna collapsed? And whose gonna save him? *points at Dino*

Aqua: I don't care about Dino and about the set, don't worry, Dino's gonna pay for it. But while they're on a rampage, let's continue the interview. Next is Fuuta!

Fuuta: *smiles*Hello.

Aqua: Fuuta, you're called the Prince of Ranking, right? And your ranking is always accurate.

Fuuta: Yes.

Topaz: Since when did you discover your gift?

Fuuta: Sorry, I don't remember.

Aqua: *glomps at Fuuta* You're so cute!

Fuuta: *blushes* Thank you.

Topaz: Sis, stop squeezing the poor boy.

Aqua: Aw… *lets go of Fuuta*

Topaz: By the way Fuuta, could you tell us the ranking of Primo's family top 3 most embarrassing moments?

Fuuta: Sure. *starts ranking*

Giotto: Eh? Why our family?

Aqua: Because yours seem to be the most honored family. Wouldn't it be funny if the great Primo family to have some embarrassing things? *smiles*

Lampo: How cruel!

Aqua: Why thank you.

G: You sisters are the same.

Topaz: Of course, that's why we're sisters.

Fuuta: Third place is…

Primo family: *gulps*

Fuuta: They went to a wrong meeting place.

Aqua: Huh, that's so normal.

Primo family: Phew…

Fuuta: Second place is… When they're pants suddenly fell in a meeting with an ally family.

Giotto: GAH! That's one of my most embarrassing things!

Topaz: Pfft...

Ugetsu: Hahaha, I remember that… it was whe-

G: Don't say it!

Aqua: Continue please, just ignore him.

Reborn: *smirks* I would like to know that too.

Ugetsu: *smiles* Okay, we were in a meeting at that time.

Topaz: *nods* Uh-huh

Ugetsu: *still smiling* We were talking to an ally family about helping them. Suddenly I felt somebody tugging my pants. It was the boss' son.

Topaz: Then?

Ugetsu: Hahaha, he's a year old and he's still wobbly at walking. He tried to stand up by gripping our pants but accidentally pull it down.

Topaz: And that's when your pants fell down. Wow, that kid's grip is so strong!

Ugetsu: Yup! The only one whose pants didn't fell was only Alaude and Daemon.

Aqua: Only Alaude and Daemon? I won't be surprised about them but Giotto? And you're the one who supposed to have the hyper intuition! *points at Giotto*

Giotto: Yeah… I was so focused to the meeting that I ignored the kid… I'm so embarrassed! *covers his face*

Daemon: Nufufufu, I laughed so hard that my stomach hurts. Even Alaude chuckled a bit. *points at Alaude*

Alaude: *smirks* Hn

G: Don't make me remember that… How the hell could that kid came into the room?

Knuckle: Apparently the door wasn't locked properly that the kid could open it by simply pushing.

Aqua: By the way, whose kid is it?

Giotto: Cavallone… Primo's…

Topaz: *bursts out laughing* Hahahaha! The Cavallone family always makes me laugh!

Aqua: *coughs* Let's continue. *grins* Fuuta, first place please!

Fuuta: First place is… When they were tricked by Shimon Primo's family.

Aqua: Shimon? Shimon Cozart?

Fuuta: Yeah!

Topaz: What did he do?

Fuuta: Well, he-

Primo family: Don't say it!

Fuuta: Eh? Why?

G: Because-

Topaz: Don't worry Fuuta, tell us. If you're worried, just whisper it to us! *smile*

Fuuta: Okay… *whispers to Topaz and Aqua*

Silence…

Aqua/Topaz: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Daemon: *face palms* Don't tell me…

Topaz: Oh my gosh! Did they just do that? It was…pfft…hahahahahaha!

G: Stop laughing!

Giotto: *blushes* Please stop laughing… It's so embarrassing!

Yamamoto: Hahaha, what's so funny? Tell us too!

Gokudera: Yeah! I would like to know what that pink-haired old man did! *points at G*

G: *vein pops* WHO DID YOU CALLED AN OLD MAN? AND MY HAIR IS NOT PINK!

Daemon: Wait a sec, did you just said Shimon Cozart?

Fuuta: Yeah…

Giotto: COZART!

Topaz: *grins* Hey Enma, why don't you call your ancestor?

Enma: *gulps* O-okay… um… Shimon Primo, could you come here please?

Cozart: *smiles* What is it, my descendant? Hey everybody, how're you all doin'?

Giotto: COZART! DID YO-

G: Wait Giotto, I'll do it. *coughs* COZART! ARE YOU REALLY THE ONE THAT DID THAT INCIDENT TO US?

Topaz: *whistles* Wow, G's a lot louder than Giotto!

Cozart: Huh? What incident?

Topaz: It's this… *whispers to Cozart*

Cozart: Oh, that incident! I remember now! Would you all like me to tell about it?

Topaz: We'll gladly hear you.

Tsuna: *wakes up* Huh? What's wrong? Did something happen?

Aqua: Oh Tsuna! You woke up at the right time! Cozart's about to tell us Primo family's most embarrassing thing!

Tsuna: Okay…

Cozart: *grins* It happened when it was Vongola's third anniversary.

Giotto: *covers his ears* I don't wanna hear it!

Topaz: Oh you have to, you're the one who got caught to his trick so you have to hear it! *opens his ears*

Giotto: NOOO!

Cozart: I was bored by just congratulating them so I decided to play a trick on them with my guardians' help.

Reborn: What a great idea, Cozart. *smirks*

Tsuna: *sweat drops* Ahahahaha. _I think I know what he's thinking about!_

Cozart: Thank you, I made Giotto run around the whole mansion. I hid his paper works all over the mansion so he has to find all of it if he didn't want to get yelled at by G.

Giotto: It was YOU who hid it!

Aqua: Then?

Cozart: Then Giotto got very tired that when he went outside, he tripped himself and fell onto a pool of mud!

Topaz: *raises an eyebrow* Seriously?

Cozart: *smiles* Seriously, he felt dirty so he decided to take a bath. When he came into the mansion, I don't know why he didn't sense it but I successfully throw a lot of flour and made him look like a ghost! He didn't even realize it that I was the one who throw it! When he walked pass Lampo's room, Lampo came out. He saw Giotto but didn't recognize him, he even thought that Giotto's a ghost! So he ran, screaming that there's a ghost and called Knuckle. Giotto tried to tell him that it was just him but got ignored.

Gokudera: I can't believe it, the great Primo-sama got tricked by a simple trick!

Giotto: Hey! I was tired! Do you know how big that mansion is!

Lampo: *yawns* And you're the one who built it.

Giotto: *glares at Lampo*

Reborn: Cozart, continue.

Cozart: *nods while smiling* When Lampo came back with Knuckle, Giotto tried to tell Knuckle too that it was just him but Knuckle too didn't recognize him. He started to pray to exorcise him. He prayed really loud that G and Ugetsu came to see what their yelling about. When they saw Giotto, they also thought he's a ghost. They started to chase him and there goes the big chase! G even pulled out his G Archery! Giotto was yelling that it's just him but got ignored, again. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurts!

Tsuna: Primo, are you sulking?

Giotto: *sulks* Maybe I am.

Cozart: Let me continue. Apparently, Alaude heard the commotion and was mad because of the noise. So he started to chase them altogether! Daemon seems to realize that it was Giotto and made him scarier with his illusions. They ran to the garden and I don't know how it happens but the others fell onto the pool of mud too! Even Alaude!

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! Alaude-san fell too?

Cozart: *chuckles* Yeah, I got the chance to throw the flour too. When they saw each other, Lampo was the first one to react. He started yelling that more ghosts came out. But G said that it was only him. The others too said that it was only them too. Finally, they realized it was Giotto. Suddenly, another ghost came out but they knew it was only Daemon's illusions and asked him to come out. Daemon came out, still flawless without mud and flour. They wondered why he's not dirty but another ghost suddenly came out.

Yamamoto: Haha, another ghost?

Cozart: *grins* Yup and this is the good part, they started to tell Daemon to stop his illusions but Daemon just said that it's not his illusions. Lampo again was the first one to run, followed by Giotto, G, Ugetsu and Knuckle. Alaude, being himself, asked the ghost to fight him but Daemon successfully dragged him and ran. The ghost continued to chase them around the mansion and more ghosts like him started to came out. They were chased until they came in front of the ballroom. When they came in, other mafia families stared at them. The other mafia families came to celebrate Vongola's anniversary but when they saw them, they thought that they're ghosts! Giotto was trying to explain what happen but got ignored yet again. In the end, they were attacked by bullets. And that's the end! But the most shocking thing is that the one who planned it and the ghosts are my family and me until, you know, now.

Aqua: Yeah, that's weird. I bet your prides are shred to pieces, isn't that right Primo family? *grins*

Giotto: Of course and Cozart?

Cozart: Hm?

Giotto: *smile sweetly* Do you know how much trouble we get and not to mention our pride? And of course how much money we spent to renovate the mansion? *goes to HDWM*

Cozart: W-wait a sec, I was only joking! I even can't believe it myself you got caught into that simple trick!

G: No excuse. *points his gun*

Alaude: I'll arrest you for making that commotion. *pulls out handcuffs*

Cozart: AAAHHHH! HELP ME! *runs away*

Giotto/G/Alaude: *chase Cozart*

Tsuna: Will he be okay?

Topaz: Don't worry, he'll live, just like that guy over there. *points*

Tsuna: Dino-san!

Aqua: He's still alive after battling with Xanxus, Squalo, Bel and Hibari? That means he still could pay for the damages!

Topaz: Of course, I called Romario at the last moment. Reborn, you certainly did a good job as a tutor.

Reborn: *sips his espresso* Of Course I did, I am the greatest Hitman in the world.

Aqua: Sis, let's continue the interview and let those guys *points at Giotto, G, Cozart and Alaude* fight and don't worry, Tsuna's gonna pay for the damages.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! Why me?

Reborn: Because you're the boss and if you don't… *lifts his gun*

Tsuna: Alright, alright!

Aqua: Okay. Fuuta, thanks for the ranking.

Fuuta: *smiles* No problem!

Aqua: Next is Ryohei!

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Aqua: Ryohei, why do you always say extreme?

Ryohei: BECAUSE IT'S EXTREME!

Aqua: *sighs* There's no point asking him about that huh? You really love boxing aren't you Ryohei?

Ryohei: YEAH! BECAUSE BOXING IS MANLY AND MANLY IS EXTREME!

Topaz: He says nothing but extreme.

Knuckle: THAT IS REALLY TO THE ULTIMATE, MY DESCENDENT!

Ryohei: THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME, KNUCKLE!

Gokudera: It's like there's two turf top! My ears are aching now like hell now!

Topaz: Endure it, Gokudera, endure.

Aqua: I have nothing to say to Ryohei if he always answers me with extreme.

Topaz: Okay, why don't we finish it with the last interview?

Aqua: Oh yeah, okay the last interview for today is… Kyoko and Haru!

Kyoko/Haru: Hello everyone!

Aqua: Kyoko, Haru, you two really love cakes don't you?

Kyoko: Of course, but we only ate cakes for once a month.

Haru: Yes desu, we ate many types of cakes! Cheesecake, Black forest Cake, Pound cake, Chocolate cake…

Topaz: *sweat drops* Okay, that's too many cake.

Aqua: I love those cakes too!

Topaz: Oh sis, not you too…

Aqua: Why? It really is good!

Topaz: Back to the interview please.

Aqua: Oh right. Kyoko, how did you even survive living with Ryohei that loud?

Kyoko: *smiles* Experience.

Aqua: I see, how about you Haru? You like Tsuna right?

Tsuna: Eh?

Haru: Yes, it was love at first sight desu.

Topaz: Not entirely first sight.

Haru: Well, I started to like him when he saved me from drowning desu.

Aqua: I see. *whispers at Tsuna* It seems you got two girls.

Tsuna: Don't say that. *mumbles* But I like Kyoko-chan…

Topaz: Good luck, you'll need a lot of energy to win her.

Tsuna: You say it like it seems I almost don't stand a chance!

Gokudera: Oy woman! Don't disturb Juudaime!

Yamamoto: Maa… maa… calm down, Gokudera.

Aqua: Thanks for interview, Kyoko and Haru. And with that, our interview finally finished for today with a lot of damages in the studio. Tsuna, Dino, if you don't pay you'll get your worst nightmare. *smiles*

Dino: *wakes up* YES!

Topaz: Ah, Dino! You're awake, that means you can start paying for the renovation of the studio.

Dino: I just woke up and you wanted me to pay? And why is damage increased?

Topaz: it's because if those guys. *points*

Giotto: Sorry Decimo…

G: I'm sorry too…

Alaude: Hn

Cozart: *passed out*

Tsuna: *sighs* How do I even get the money to pay all of this?

Reborn: Use your head.

Dino: Don't worry, lil' bro, I'll pay for this.

Tsuna: Is that okay, Dino-san?

Dino: Yup! It's okay, WAAH! *falls down*

Tsuna: Dino-san! WAAH! *falls down*

Gokudera/Yamamoto: Juudaime! / Tsuna!

Reborn: *sighs* My no-good students, Dame-Tsuna and Pipsqueak Dino…

Aqua: *sweat drops* I hope they're alright.

Topaz: They will be, see you next time!

Aqua: Ciao ciao!

Topaz: Bye bee…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! Hope you like the new chapter<strong>

**About the story that Cozart told, I wanted to make a one-shot so please review me if you wanted me to make it! XD**

**As always, please review~**


	5. Kokuyo Gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Kokuyo Gang**

Aqua: Ciao everyone, welcome back to the KHR Ultimate Interviews! Today we're going to interview a certain gang. *smiles*

Topaz: Yeah, a gang that's leaded by a pineapple!

Mist came...

Mukuro: Kufufu, did you just call me a pineapple?

Topaz: *smiles* Yes, yes I did.

Mukuro: *twitch* Kufufu, then what is he? *points at Daemon*

Topaz: *still smiling* That's a melon.

Daemon: *twitch* Oya? Did you just call me a melon?

Topaz: *smiles* Yes I did, melon. See, I did it again!

Mukuro: Hm... A melon, huh? That suits him.

Daemon: Oya oya, what about yourself, pineapple?

Mukuro: Kufufu, you know I haven't forgiven you about you did to my cute little Chrome. *summons trident*

Daemon: Nufufu, bring it on. *summons scythe*

Aqua: Hai hai, stop it. I need the pineapple for the interview, melon.

Mukuro/Daemon: *twitch*

G: *snickers* It really suits you, melon.

Daemon: *twitch* Shut up, pinky.

G: *vein pops* What did you say, melon?

Ugetsu: Maa…maa… Calm down, G, Daemon.

Aqua: Let's ignore them. Mukuro, you really hate the Mafia right?

Mukuro: Kufufu, of course.

Topaz: Then why are you here surrounded my Mafioso?

Mukuro: To possess Sawada Tsunayoshi of course.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! You're still talking about that?

Gokudera: I won't let you possess Juudaime!

Knuckle: He's really different from you, Daemon.

Daemon: Nufufu, of course. I won't let that pineapple kid be like me. I'm much better than him.

Mukuro: Says the person who I just beat.

Daemon: That is on purpose.

Mukuro: A loss is still a loss.

Daemon: Want a rematch, pineapple? *summons scythe*

Mukuro: You're on, melon. *summons trident*

Aqua: Stop! I'm not done with you, Mukuro.

Mukuro: Kufufu. *puts away trident*

Aqua: You got that red eye from the Estraneo family, huh? And you're real eye color is blue.

Mukuro: Yes. I, Ken and Chikusa were experimented by them. Because of that, I went through hell six times and got this red eye.

Topaz: After that you killed all of them and escaped.

Mukuro: *smiles* Yes.

Aqua: And got chased by the Vindice.

Mukuro: Yes.

Topaz: And got defeated by Tsuna.

Mukuro: *twitch* Yes I was, but I got to see Hibari Kyoya's pride shattered when I defeated him.

Hibari: What did you say, pineapple herbivore?

Mukuro: Kufufu, I said your pride shattered to pieces, skylark.

Hibari: Kamikorosu!

Topaz: I just remembered about the deal last time…

Aqua: I still need Mukuro, you know.

Topaz: Fine. Hibari, just one more question and you're free to kill the pineapple.

Hibari: Hn *lowers tonfa*

Aqua: *sighs* Mukuro, how did you meet Chrome?

Mukuro: When she was on the verge of death. I gave her illusionary organs and in return, she let me use her body.

Aqua: Just wondering, is that hairstyle is a pineapple hairstyle?

Mukuro: *twitch* First of all, my hairstyle is NOT a pineapple and this is actually my natural hairstyle.

Topaz: So it really is a pineapple.

Mukuro: No it is not.

Topaz: Right…

Aqua: Hm… Okay, thanks Mukuro! Hibari, you can continue.

Hibari: Hn *attacks Mukuro*

Mukuro: Oya oya *summons trident* I'll happily fight the skylark but could somebody tell me what you promised him?

Reborn: *sips his espresso* I made a deal to him that if he could answer Aqua's questions, he could fight you.

Mukuro: Kufufu, I see.

Aqua: Let's continue. Next is the other mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro!

Chrome: Hello…

Topaz: No need to be shy, Chrome.

Chrome: O-okay.

Topaz: So Chrome, do you like Mukuro?

Chrome: Uh… um…

Aqua: You're too straight forward, sis.

Topaz: Sorry… So what's your answer?

Chrome: I… don't know…

Mukuro: Oya? What do you mean you don't know, my sweet Chrome? *dodges Hibari*

Topaz: Shut up pineapple! You're making her nervous! Now Chrome, please answer~

Chrome: uh… *hides behind Kyoko and Haru*

Topaz: I'll take that as a no. she doesn't like you pineapple, sucks for you!

Chrome: I… don't know… I admire him but if it's that 'like', I don't know…

Mukuro: Kufufu, sucks for you now, I still have a chance.

Topaz: Hey Mukuro, if you keep talking while fighting Hibari, I bet Hibari will win.

Mukuro: Kufufu~

Aqua: I'm just wondering, if there are two mist guardians, what about the Vongola gear?

Chrome: Mukuro-sama is the one who wears it.

Topaz: Isn't that unfair?

Chrome: … I don't mind.

Aqua: I see, thanks Chrome. We'll now continue with the next interview!

Daemon: Nufufu, I like the girl much better than that pineapple kid. But the girl's too shy and timid.

Topaz: Shut up melon, it's Tsuna's choice to pick who's the mist guardian!

Giotto: She's right, Daemon.

Aqua: Aw… Daemon's being ganged up by his own boss and my sister…

Daemon: *twitch* Shut up!

Topaz: By the way, who's next?

Aqua: Hm… It's Joushima Ken!

Ken: What is it byon?

Aqua: Why do keep saying byon? It's annoying!

Ken: I watch a TV show when I'm still a kid. The character always says byon, because of that I started to say byon too, byon!

Topaz: I knew it! TV shows aren't always right!

Aqua: Anyways, you really admire Mukuro, huh?

Ken: Of course, byon! Mukuro-san is my savior and I will always follow him byon!

Topaz: Even if he joins the Mafia and becomes Tsuna's mist guardian?

Mukuro: Oya oya, who said I would join the Mafia?

Topaz: You're currently surrounded by Mafioso, remember? Wouldn't that mean you're joining the Mafia?

Ken: Mukuro-san would never join the Mafia byon!

Topaz: If he did, what would you do?

Ken: …

Topaz: Speechless, huh?

Ken: Mukuro-san would only join the Mafia to possess Sawada and destroy the Mafia world byon.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! Why do I always being brought into the conversation? I don't even want to join the Mafia!

Aqua/Topaz/Reborn: Because you're the boss.

Tsuna: I said I don't want to join the Mafia! Moreover become the boss!

Aqua: But you already join the Mafia from the moment Reborn told you're the candidate of Vongola's tenth boss and Giotto's descendant.

Giotto: Don't bring my name to your conversation.

Topaz: But it's the truth.

Aqua: I have nothing to say to Ken. He says nothing but Mukuro! What's so good about that pineapple?

Mukuro: *twitch*

Aqua: Moving on, Kakimoto Chikusa is next.

Chikusa: What is it?

Aqua: Is that a tattoo on your left cheek?

Chikusa: …You could say that.

Topaz: *excited* How did you get it?

Chikusa: …I forgot about it myself.

Topaz: *crosses her hands* So not fun.

Aqua: *sighs* Where did you meet Mukuro?

Chikusa: In the lab. I met Ken first then not long after that, we met Mukuro-sama.

Aqua: So you could say that you've been friends since you're young?

Mukuro: Kufufu, I don't consider them as my friends.

Topaz: Go to hell, pineapple. I swear that you're gonna die in Hibari's hands.

Mukuro: Oya? How can you prove that?

Topaz: You're currently fighting him without paying attention, it's not going to be long until he defeats you.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ let's see.

Topaz: Gosh, can you stop that laugh? It makes me sick just hearing it. I bet it's not your real laugh.

Mukuro: Kufufu, sorry to disappoint you but it actually IS my natural laugh.

Topaz: Uh… I'm gonna puke any second now.

Hibari: *lowers tonfa* Pineapple herbivore, I have no interest to fight you anymore right now. I'm leaving.

Aqua: Not so fast, Hibari.

Hibari: *raises an eyebrow* Hm?

Aqua: You're going to pay for this *points* mess of course. *smiles* And you too Mukuro.

Mukuro: Kufufu, I don't want too…

Hibari: …

Aqua: You have to, you're the one who fought.

Reborn: Hibari.

Hibari: Hm? What is it, baby?

Reborn: It seems you have some trouble, why don't you just let Tsuna pay for this?

Tsuna: W-what? Why do I have to pay?

Reborn: You're the boss. The boss has to take care of his subordinates…

Tsuna: I DON'T WANT TO BE THE BOSS!

Aqua: I don't care who has to pay as long as it's fixed.

Tsuna: But, wasn't it Reborn who made them fight?

Reborn: *glares* You dare to blame it on ME? *raises his gun*

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! No, not at all!

Reborn: *lowers his gun* Good, that means you're gonna pay.

Tsuna: *cries* No way…

Giotto: I pity you, Decimo.

Topaz: No need to pity him.

Dino: Come on Tsuna, I'll pay it for you.

Tsuna: Are you sure Dino-san?

Dino: *smiles* Don't worry, I'm doing it for my lil' bro after all.

Tsuna: Thanks Dino-san.

Topaz: You know, the Cavallone will be broke if you always do that.

Dino: No, we'll not.

Reborn: Don't spoil him too much Dino.

Dino: I'm not!

Topaz: Just ignore them and continue with the interview.

Aqua: Hm… Okay, M.M. is next!

M.M.: What is it?

Aqua: You know, you're being hated by almost all of the fans.

M.M.: Hm? Why? I didn't do anything wrong.

Topaz: Oh yes you did. You hate Chrome and Chrome is actually very popular, much more than you of course.

M.M.: *vein pops* What so good about that ugly b**** anyway? Mukuro-chan only uses her.

Topaz: It still doesn't change the fact that she's more popular.

M.M.: Hmph!

Aqua: Moving on, why did you join Mukuro's gang?

M.M.: Because I'm bored.

Topaz: Just because you're bored?

M.M.: Yeah, he offered me a place if I can fight and then I can do anything I want.

Aqua: That's a boring answer. Mukuro! Is that true?

Mukuro: Kufufu, of course. If I have somebody strong to become my ally, why wouldn't I ask them?

Aqua: Good point.

Topaz: Sis, do you have any more questions for her? If not let's just continue.

Aqua: Actually, I don't so let's continue to the next guest.

M.M.: What? You don't have anymore questions for ME?

Aqua: No, I don't.

M.M.: Why?

Topaz: You're not the most important character.

M.M.: *grumbles* … Just because of that…

Aqua: And there's nothing important to ask you.

M.M.: Okay okay!

Aqua: Good, the last guest is… Lancia!

Lancia: Good day to you.

Aqua: Let's start. Lancia, you're the strongest man in the Northern Italy right?

Lancia: I'm called that.

Topaz: Must be tough being controlled by that pineapple head, right?

Mukuro: I am NOT a pineapple.

Lancia: Yes, because of him I killed my own family.

Topaz: Aw… its okay, I know that pineapple is mean. By the way, you're really tall…

Lancia: Haha, I am. Its okay, I already forgive him.

Aqua: You're too kind Lancia.

Lancia: *smiles* It was the Vongola Decimo who made me forgive him.

Aqua: Tsuna?

Tsuna: Me?

Lancia: Yes, you. You always forgive everybody even if they're your enemies.

Tsuna: *blushes*

Topaz: You know that's not a compliment.

Tsuna: *blushes harder* I-I…

Aqua: *ignores* Lancia, you use a big round ball as a weapon right? What does it called?

Tsuna: *sweat drops* Am I being ignored again?

Lancia: Yes, it's called the Sea Serpent Ball.

Aqua: I see. Reborn, you once used the Sea Serpent Ball Leon version to Tsuna right?

Reborn: *smirks* Of course.

Aqua: Tsuna, which one is much more painful? Lancia's or Reborn's?

Tsuna: It was… Reborn's…

Topaz: I knew it!

Aqua: Why's that?

Reborn: I'm the greatest Hitman in the world after all, why wouldn't I be stronger that the Northern Italy's strongest man?

Aqua: Good point. Well I have one more thing to ask to you, Lancia.

Lancia: What is it?

Aqua: That ring that you gave to Tsuna, isn't that important? Why did you give it to Tsuna?

Tsuna: Actually that is two questions.

Aqua: *glares* Shut up.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE!

Gokudera: You b****! Don't scare Juudaime!

Yamamoto: *smiles* Maa maa…

Aqua: *ignores* The answer please.

Lancia: I trust him.

Topaz: You… trust him?

Lancia: Yes, I feel that he will take good care of my Family's ring.

Topaz: You're really a good guy. Mukuro you jerk! How can you control this poor kind man, you heartless good-for-nothing pineapple! Just go to hell and die!

Mukuro: *twitch*I've already gone there six times.

Topaz: Then why don't you stay there!

Mukuro: I'll do anything to destroy the Mafia…

Topaz: Just shut up pineapple!

Mukuro: Don't call me pineapple!

Topaz: *sticks her tongue out* Don't order me pineapple, I can do whatever I want!

Mukuro: Grrr…

Aqua: Just ignore them. And we finally done with today's interview.

G: Finally, I'm getting bored here. Let me go home.

Aqua: Alright aright, but you have to go back here again for the next interview.

Giotto: What! There's more?

Topaz: Of course, we have a lot of things to talk about.

Everybody: *sighs*

Topaz: See you next time!

Aqua: Ciao ciao!

Topaz: Bye bee…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! I was planning to update yesterday but I changed my mind. Hope it's not too boring :D<strong>

**Thanks for everybody who story alert/favorite story this fanfic! Also thank for making me your favorite author! I'm so happy! XD**

**I'm happy that you do that even you didn't review this fanfic, but I'm just saying this as always...**

**Please review~**


	6. The Varia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The Varia**

Topaz: Welcome back to KHR Ultimate Interviews! Today we finally interview the most insane group. Please welcome the V-!

Squalo: VOOIIII! We've been waiting for our turn!

Topaz: SHUT UP! Don't disturb my opening! *glares*

Aqua: Anyways, please welcome the Varia!

Xanxus: Hmph!

Bel: Ushishishi, you kept the prince waiting.

Mammon: Yare yare, I'm not even paid coming here.

Aqua: *sighs* let's start the interview now. We'll start with Xanxus.

Belphegor: Shishishi, I should start first cause' I'm the prince…

Topaz: Shut up fake prince! Sis, start the interview!

Aqua: Okay! So Xanxus, how do you feel about not becoming the Decimo?

Xanxus: *glares*

Mammon: *sighs* That's a taboo.

Aqua: Who cares? Answer please…

Xanxus: Hmph, I don't care scum as long as Vongola is still the strongest.

Topaz: Reeaaally?

Xanxus: Hn

Aqua: So you don't want the title?

Xanxus: I'll take the title when Vongola reaches it's the strongest point.

Aqua: Fine, by the way, we have a special guest! *smiles*

Tsuna: Who?

Aqua: It's the Vongola Secondo, Ricardo.

Silence…

Everybody: WHAT?

G: What the hell is he doing here?

Topaz: Come on, he's still part of Vongola.

Daemon: Nufufu, never thought that I would be seeing my second boss here.

Giotto: Eh? Ricardo's coming?

Aqua: I just said it right?

Yamamoto: *smiles* I wonder what he looks like.

Topaz: *smirks* You'll see.

Aqua: Say whatever you want but it won't change the fact that he's coming here.

Topaz: Yup! Please welcome Ricardo!

Ricardo: Ciao everyone

Giotto: Ricardo?

Ricardo: Giotto?

Giotto: Ricardo?

Ricardo: Giotto?

Topaz: Stop it guys! Why are you repeating each others names? Geez! Talk about related!

Tsuna: Wait! Does that mean I'm related to Vongola Secondo too?

Aqua: Duh!

Giotto: Ricardo! Long time no see! It's been a while since we met each other!

Ricardo: But we meet each other on every Vongola Trial!

Giotto: *grins* But not like this!

Aqua: Guys, seriously, stop it, save the reunion for later, I have some business with Ricardo.

Topaz: Ricardo, can you stand beside Xanxus for awhile?

Ricardo: Sure *stands beside Xanxus*

Aqua: Wow, they really do look like they're related!

Topaz: But they don't have any blood relations whatsoever!

Aqua: Maybe Xanxus is a reincarnation of Ricardo or something!

Topaz: That… would be… AWESOME! Wait, aren't they related now? They're not related by blood but because Xanxus is Nono's son, right?

Aqua: *sighs* My sister, they're only related by paper, not blood. Xanxus has no whatsoever blood relationship with the Vongola bloodline. And reincarnation doesn't always have to be blood related.

Topaz: Oh… then what do you need Ricardo for now?

Aqua: Hm… Oh! Now I remember! Ricardo!

Ricardo: Hm?

Aqua: What do you think about Xanxus?

Ricardo: Xanxus? Oh you mean the current Varia boss. He likes to be strong but isn't that too much? I mean, he even go to the extent by fighting a 14 year old kid.

Topaz: But Tsuna IS the candidate of Vongola Decimo and he wanted to be the next boss

Ricardo: I know, but did he have to do that? Decimo is Giotto's descendant and it's obvious that he would lose. I mean, he's got Giotto's Zero Point Breakthrough for goodness sake! And he lost to his adopted father because he used that technique! Gosh, I don't even know why I looked like him. *sighs*

Aqua: Wow, that's harsh.

Topaz: I didn't know that Ricardo could talk that much.

Giotto: He's always like that since he's little. You don't how long he'll talk when he's angry.

Topaz: Eh? You mean he can talk longer?

Giotto: *nods* Yeah, he could go rambling for an hour if someone pissed him off badly or worse attack you with his Flames of Wrath *shudders* Oh the horror!

Topaz: *sweat drops* He definitely had experienced it.

Aqua: I wonder what Xanxus' reactions when he heard about this. *looks at Xanxus*

Xanxus: What did you say, old man?

Ricardo: *twitch* Who're you callin' an old man?

Xanxus: *smirks* You of course, old man.

Ricardo: Say that again and you're dead, brat.

Xanxus: *twitch* Who're you callin' a brat, old man?

Ricardo: *smirks* You, brat.

Xanxus: *vein pops* That's it.

Topaz: Hey sis, are you done with Ricardo?

Aqua: I'm done, so I don't need him anymore.

Ricardo: Then I'm leaving. *goes away*

Aqua: Sure, do whatever you want.

Xanxus: DON'T RUN AWAY, YOU F****** OLD MAN! *activates Flames of Wrath*

Ricardo: *pissed* YOU'RE ON, BRAT!

Topaz: Xanxus really is Ricardo's reincarnation! They even have the same temper!

Aqua: Let's just ignore them.

Tsuna: Eh? Isn't the studio gonna be destroyed again? _And if they really destroy the studio, I would be the one who have to pay again!_

Aqua: No need to worry, the Varia is the one whose gonna pay so rest assured, Tsuna.

Tsuna: *sighs in relief*

Topaz: Let's go back to the interview then.

Aqua: *nods* Since I'm done with Xanxus, we'll continue with Squalo now!

Squalo: VOOIII! WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Topaz: You don't have to be so loud.

Squalo: I DON'T CARE!

Aqua: *sighs* Reborn, do you have any earplugs?

Reborn: Here

Aqua: Thanks.

Topaz: I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T CARE BUT I DO CARE FOR MY EARS! *pants*

Aqua: Okay… Since they're both having a screaming debate, I can't interview Squalo so we'll save him for later. We'll continue with Lussuria!

Lussuria: Hai hai~ It's my turn now!

Aqua: Okay! Lussuria, why did you join the Varia?

Lussuria: Well, because …

Squalo: VOOOOIIIII!

Topaz: HHHAAAHHH!

Aqua: *smiles* Don't mind them, they're having a screaming contest, please continue.

Lussuria: Okay~ Of course it's because they asked me join the Varia. Remember, the Varia always search for strong assassins and ask them to join them~

Aqua: Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it.

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIIII!

Topaz: HHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Tsuna: Gosh, they're hurting my ears so bad that I swear it's gonna explode!

Gokudera: Don't worry Juudaime! I'll stop them for you!

Tsuna: Eh? Gokudera-kun you don't have t-

Gokudera: OI YOU TWO! STOP SHOUTING OR YOU'RE GONNA HURT JUUDAIME!

Topaz/Squalo: SHUT UP YOU OCTOPUS HEAD!

Gokudera: *vein pops* WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' OCTOPUS HEAD!

Ryohei: EXTREME SHOUTING!

Gokudera: SHUT UP TURF TOP!

Giotto: Reborn, do you have anymore earplugs?

Reborn: Here

Giotto: Thanks, Reborn.

Aqua: *doesn't hear them* Lussuria, you're the Varia's mother right? How did you manage to take care of those people? *points at Xanxus and Squalo*

Lussuria: You got to have many experience, my dear~

Aqua: Uh… right… Another thing, what do you think about your fight with Ryohei in the Ring Conflict?

Lussuria: When I first saw him, I thought he was so hot! He really is my type! And of course I was scared when I lost because our boss will definitely kill us but in the end he didn't~

Aqua: *shivers* I… see… One more thing, can you tell us the Varia family?

Lussuria: Of course~ I am the mother as you can see, Boss is the father, Squalo and Levi's is the big brother but Levi is older and then Bel and Fran is the youngest!

Aqua: What about Mammon?

Lussuria: Hm… I don't know myself~

Reborn: *smirks* If you're talking about Mammon, he's definitely the grandpa.

Tsuna: *sweat drops* Why a grandpa?

Reborn: Because he's the oldest despite his baby form. *sips his espresso*

Tsuna: _That means you're old too!_

Reborn: Say that again and I'll shoot you. *points his gun*

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! I'm sorry and I will never say it again!

Aqua: Thanks for answering the questions, Lussuria.

Lussuria: No problem~

Aqua: *looks at Topaz* Sis, are you done shouting? I need Squalo now.

Topaz: *pants* Yeah, I'm done. You can interview the idiot shark now.

Squalo: WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' IDIOT SHARK!

Topaz: OF COURSE IT'S YOU, YOU DAMN SHARK!

Aqua: Hm? *looks around* Where's Gokudera and Ryohei?

Reborn: They're caught up in their own argument a while ago.

Aqua: *sweat drops* Oh, okay. Topaz, stop arguing with the long-haired idiot shark, I need him for the interview.

Squalo: WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' LONG-HAIRED IDIOT SHARK!

Topaz: *ignores* Fine.

Squalo: VOOOOIIIII! DON'T IGNORE ME!

Aqua: Good thing I wear earplugs. Squalo, why do you keep saying voi?

Squalo: 'CAUSE I DON'T LIKE BEING IGNORED! I HAVE TO SHOUT VOOIIII TO MAKE PEOPLE HEAR WHAT I SAY! VOOOOIIIIIII! DO YOU HEAR ME?

Topaz:*covers her ears* My poor ears… Does that mean you used to be ignored all the time?

Squalo: *small blush* V-VOOIII!

Topaz: *grins* That means I'm right!

Squalo: SH-SHUT UP!

Topaz: HA! I am right!

Aqua: Squalo, lower your voice or you'll piss those *points at Xanxus and Ricardo* dangerous people and your long hair will be dirtied by wine.

Topaz: That reminds me, why do you keep your hair long?

Squalo: THAT'S BECAU-

Aqua: E-hem! *points at a pissed-and-prepared-to-throw-his-wine Xanxus*

Squalo: *coughs* I mean, that's because of the dedication for that damn boss.

Aqua: *smiles* Much better. *pulls out her earplugs*

Topaz: What dedication?

Squalo: I won't cut my hair until the damn boss replaces that Sawada trash.

Topaz: Aw… Such loyalty…

Squalo: VOOIII! WHO SAID ABOUT LOYAL-

Crash!

Squalo: VOOIII! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU DAMN BOSS! *crash*

Xanxus: Shut up, trash. *throws a vase*

Squalo: *crash* VOOIIII!

Topaz: Where the hell did Xanxus get a vase?

Aqua: I gave him. Here you go, Xanxus. * gives a big rock*

Xanxus: Hn. *throws*

Squalo: *crash* VOOOIIII! STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME, YOU F****** BOSS!

Aqua: Let's ignore them again and continue with the interview. After Squalo is… Belphegor!

Bel: Ushishishi, finally it's the prince turn.

Topaz: *snorts* Yeah right, fake prince.

Bel: Shishishi, stop calling me fake prince.*throws knifes at Topaz*

Topaz: *dodges*

Aqua: Topaz, stop looking for trouble with Bel. Bel, stop throwing knifes.

Topaz: Fine…

Aqua: Good. So Bel, when did you join the Varia.

Bel: Shishi, when I was 8.

Topaz: Why?

Bel: Because the prince is bored.

Topaz: Yeah right. I bet you're just running away because you killed all your family.

Bel: Shishishi, best decision I ever made.

Aqua: Huh? You mean you're happy you met the Varia?

Bel: Of course not. *throws his knife*

Aqua: *dodges* Then what decision?

Bel: The time I killed my family.

Lussuria: Aw… I thought my youngest son would be happy to meet his new family~ I'm so sad~

Topaz: Don't worry Lussuria. Deep down, deep deep deeeeep down, Bel loves his new family. *smiles*

Lussuria: Yeah, you're right Topaz-chan~

Bel: Shishi, who said I like the Varia.

Aqua: She just did, duh…

Giotto: I just realized.

Tsuna: Huh? Realize what?

Giotto: Those two sisters are very mean and love to tease people.

Tsuna: *sweat drops* You just realized that?

Aqua: Bel, you really hate you family.

Bel: Shishi, of course I do.

Aqua: *sighs* I've got nothing to say to you anymore Bel, so let us continue.

Topaz: Who's next?

Aqua: It's Mammon.

Mammon: If you want to interview me, you've got to pay.

Aqua: *ignores* Why do you love money so much?

Mammon: Pay up!

Aqua: Just answer or you'll pay for the damages Ricardo and Xanxus made.

Mammon: F-fine, it's because without money you can't live.

Topaz: But you don't even spend your money on anything!

Mammon: So? It doesn't matter if I spend it or not.

Topaz: You're weird…

Aqua: Moving on, why did you join the Varia?

Mammon: Because I get paid with a huge amount of money

Topaz: This concludes my observation. My conclusion is… Viper is crazy for money!

Mammon: My name is Mammon, not Viper!

Topaz: *ignores* Why did you even change your name?

Mammon: I was known as a powerful illusionist with the name Viper, but because my form changed into a baby's form I don't want my good name to be shattered into pieces. So I changed my name into Mammon.

Topaz: Oh... Who cares!

Mammon: After my long explanation, you don't care!

Topaz: More or less, yes.

Mammon: Tch!

Aqua: Moving on, wait… we're done!

Topaz: You're right! We're done with the interview!

Tsuna: Finally we're done!

Giotto: If we're done, then I'm going back. Let's go guys! *walks away*

Primo Family: *walks away*

Levi: How could you forget me?

Primo Family: *stops*

Silence…

Aqua/Topaz: We forgot Levi!

Aqua: Sorry!

Tsuna: I didn't even notice him here…

Topaz: Me too…

Levi: *cries* How could you…? Even though I'm here all the time…

Topaz: It's your own fault. You've been serving Xanxus all the time, right?

Levi: Yes…

Aqua: What so good about Xanxus? All he ever does is drink wine or vodka or any other alcohol and throw things at Squalo.

Squalo: HEY!

Aqua: *ignores* So?

Levi: Hey! Don't talk about boss like that! Boss is the best boss I ever had! He is very strong!

Topaz: Talk about another Gokudera but much worse.

Gokudera: What did you say woman?

Topaz: *ignores* You became so loyal just because of a praise, right?

Levi: Yeah, so what? I'll be loyal to boss as long as I live.

Aqua: Gosh, when will you stop talking about Xanxus?

Topaz: Speaking of Xanxus, he will pay for the damage that he caused right?

Aqua: Of course he will, why'd you ask?

Tsuna: Um… the damage is pretty bad. *points*

Aqua: OMG! How could you Xanxus, Ricardo?

Xanxus/Ricardo: Hmph!

Giotto: They really act the same.

G: So, we're officially done for today's interview?

Aqua: Yeah, we're done. Now, off you go and come back again for the next interview.

Topaz: Wait a sec.

Gokudera: What is it again?

Topaz: I just wanna say… Happy birthday to Xanxus and Reborn!

Tsuna: *twitch*

Topaz: I know it's already late but, let's celebrate it!

Aqua: Wait, sis.

Topaz: What?

Aqua: I think we're missing somebody. I think his birthday is right after Reborn's birthday.

Tsuna: *twitch*

Gokudera: You idiots! It's Juudaime's birthday

Silence…

Giotto: OMG! It's Tsuna's birthday!

G: How could you forget about it? And you're his ancestor!

Giotto: How about yourself! You're my right-hand man and you didn't remind me!

G: Wha-? You're blaming ME?

Aqua: Stop bickering you two.

Gokudera: You bastards! How could you forget Juudaime's birthday! *takes out dynamites*

Tsuna: W-wait, Gokudera-kun! Its okay, my birthday is always shadowed by Reborn's birthday so it's alright.

Gokudera: Alright, Juudaime. *puts down dynamites*

Tsuna: *sighs in relief*

Topaz: Actually, we did remember you birthday, Tsuna.

Tsuna: Huh?

Aqua: We just wanna see your expressions.

Tsuna: _How mean!_

Topaz: Anyways, let's party!

Aqua: Since we're going to party, the interview is done for today.

Topaz: See you next time!

Aqua: Ciao ciao!

Topaz: Bye bee…

* * *

><p><strong>Happy belated birthday Xanxus, Reborn and of course, Tsuna!<strong>

**It's a pretty long chapter, hope you think it's funny! :D**

**Please review~**


	7. Future arc Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Future arc part 1**

Aqua: Ciao everyone! Welcome back to the KHR Ultimate Interviews!

Topaz: Today is the day. The day we finally do this interview.

Aqua: Yes it is, we finally do this interview.

Tsuna: Huh? What interview? I thought it's the same every time.

Topaz: It's the day I finally can torture that freak. It's…

Aqua: It's…

Aqua/Topaz: IT'S THE FUTURE ARC!

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! That means the freak that you said is…

Gokudera: Oy woman! How dare you invite him here!

Topaz: But he's not even here yet!

Gokudera: That didn't change the fact that you invited that bastard!

Aqua: Why do you hate him so much? He's not going to do anything now.

Tsuna: *sighs* That didn't change the fact that he almost destroys the entire world!

Topaz: Fine fine, whatever you say. Let's get on the interview.

Aqua: *smiles* 'kay! Since this arc is so long, today we're only going to do interview about when Tsuna and the others haven't went to Melone base yet.

Topaz: And we're not gonna have you guys here! Well, except for Tsuna.

Aqua: We're gonna interview the future Vongola guardians! Come on Topaz, FIRE!

Topaz: *smirks* With pleasure *shoots the Ten-Year Bazooka*

Gokudera: Wait, what? Juudai-… *poof*

Yamamoto: Ts-tsuna… *poof*

Hibari: Herbivore, I'm gonna bite-… *poof*

Ryohei: SAWA- *poof*

Mukuro: Kufufu… *poof*

Tsuna: Go-gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?

*coughs*

**(AN: from here on, the normal guardians are the future guardians. I'm using they're normal names)**

Gokudera: *coughs* What the hell happened? *coughs* *looks at Tsuna* Juudaime!

Yamamoto: *smiles* Hm? Ah, Tsuna! You look smaller.

Gokudera: *sighs* You baseball idiot, we're in the past!

Yamamoto: Oh yeah! That explains why Tsuna's smaller!

Tsuna: *sweat drops* Ya-yamamoto…

Aqua: Seems that it worked, thanks Reborn.

Reborn: *smirks* No problem.

Tsuna: Now that you mention it, how did you get the Ten-Year Bazooka? And why didn't they go back after 5 minutes?

Topaz: You ask too many questions, lackey.

Tsuna: It's only two! And I'm not your lackey!

Topaz; Yes you are and I got it by bribing of course.

Tsuna: B-bribing?

Aqua: You're in the Mafia and you don't know how to bribe? Even I know how to and I'm not in the Mafia!

Topaz: That just means that Tsuna sucks.

Tsuna: *sweat drops*

Reborn: *points his Leon-gun* Dame-Tsuna, those sisters are even better than you. After this interview, I'll train you like hell.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! I'm not even in the Mafia!

Aqua: Let's ignore them. Gokudera, you were the first one to notice the younger Tsuna. What were you doing there?

Gokudera: Well, I was visiting Juudaime of course. As his right-hand man, I have to visit my boss everyday.

Aqua: Uh-huh, a very loyal right-hand man.

Topaz: You mean puppy.

Gokudera: *twitch* What did you say?

Topaz: Oh nothing. Aqua, do you have anymore question to the pup- I mean Gokudera? *smiles*

Gokudera: *twitch* Why you…

Aqua: Nope and Gokudera, stop twitching or your eyes will spurt blood like a certain commander who wears glasses and twitches his eyes until it spurts blood.

Gokudera: Hmph! *stops twitching*

Tsuna: *sweat drops* Ahahaha, calm down Gokudera-kun…

Gokudera: Hai, Juudaime.

Aqua: *whistles* Wow, the older Gokudera is calmer and more obedient.

Topaz: Just like a well-trained puppy. *smirks*

Gokudera: *grumbles* Why you…

Topaz: *ignores* Let's continue! I'll invite the next person.

Yamamoto: Huh? It's not me?

Aqua: *shakes head* Not yet, do you remember the person you were assigned to fetch?

Yamamoto: Hm… Ah! *grins* Now I remember!

Tsuna: The person Yamamoto was assigned to fetch… *pales* Don't tell me…

Topaz: *grins* Yup! Please welcome the member of CEDEF and the holder of the corrupted pacifier, Lal Mirch!

Tsuna: *panics* AH! It's her!

Reborn: Shut up Dame-Tsuna! *hits with a 100 ton Leon-hammer*

Tsuna: Ow! That hurts Reborn!

Reborn: *ignores* Oh, she came already.

Tsuna: He ignored me!

Topaz: *glares* Shut up, Tsuna! Welcome to the interview, Lal. *smiles*

Lal: Ah… *looks at Reborn* be prepared Reborn! *points her gun*

Reborn: *dodges* Ciaossu, Lal.

Aqua: Reborn, *dodges Lal's bullet* what did you do? *smiles*

Reborn: *with cutely voice* I just teased Lal a little.

Topaz: *smiles* About what, exactly?

Reborn: *smirks*Collonello of course.

Aqua: Ah… that's what made her looked like that *points at Lal*

Lal: *blushes* SHUT UP!

Topaz: *whistles* I think you hit the jackpot with your joke Reborn. *smirks*

Reborn: *lowers fedora* Of course, I AM the greatest Hitman.

Tsuna: _That didn't make any sense! _Um… are we going to continue the interview or not?

Aqua: Oh! Okay, Lal, why did you test Tsuna when he and Gokudera came to the future?

Lal: Hmph! I needed to test the Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna: But you almost killed me!

Lal: That's your own fault for being weak.

Gokudera: Oy you! How dare you call Juudaime weak!

Lal: Hmph!

Aqua: Maa maa, let me continue the interview. Lal, what were you doing in Japan?

Lal: Hm? I was delivering some information for the guardians in Japan.

Aqua: I see… By the way, when you were with Tsuna and Gokudera, we also saw the first appearance of box weapons and how to use it!

Topaz: That's right, it was the first appearance for Lal's box weapons! Zamza, the Cloud Centipede and Nuvola Gauntlet!

Aqua: Well, that's all for Lal. It's time for Yamamoto!

Yamamoto: Haha, it's finally my turn!

Tsuna: Wait a sec, Aqua.

Aqua: Hm? What is it?

Tsuna: Where's Primo's family? I haven't seen them from the beginning of the interview.

Aqua: The Primo family? They're not here 'cause they're not needed for now.

Tsuna: Oh…

Topaz: Why did you ask, Tsuna? Don't tell me you're scared without your grandpa now.

Tsuna: *blushes* No! I just… um…

Topaz: Aw… little Tsuna needs his grandpa~

Tsuna: *blushes harder* No I don't! I'm just wondering, that's all!

Topaz: Yeah, sure.

Tsuna: I mean it!

Aqua: Fine, fine, whatever you say. I need to interview Yamamoto so shut up.

Gokudera: *vein pops* Why you… how dare you say that to Juudaime.

Topaz: You know what sis, it's kind of weird to hear Gokudera like that with that calm tone of his.

Aqua: *nods* I agree but I need to interview Yamamoto now.

Topaz: Okay!

Gokudera: Hey you two! Don't ignore me!

Aqua: *ignores* Yamamoto, you used Scronto di Squalo to paralyzed the Mosca and save Tsuna and Gokudera right? Did you learn it from Squalo?

Yamamoto: Haha, that's right! I managed to make Squalo teach me that technique.

Topaz: Oh, and that was where we first saw Kojirou!

Yamamoto: Yup! It's my box animal, Kojirou the Rondine di Pioggia!

Aqua: When you met Tsuna and Gokudera, you thought they shrunk?

Yamamoto: Uh-huh, I never thought the ten years younger them would come.

Gokudera: *sighs* Baseball idiot, how could you even think of that…

Yamamoto: Hm? I don't know haha!

Tsuna: *sighs* Well, that's Yamamoto for you *smiles*

Topaz: I couldn't agree more *smiles*

Aqua: Carry on, Yamamoto used his Rondine di Pioggia and made rain to open the secret door to the base. I wonder, whose idea was it?

Gokudera: Of course it's Juudaime's.

Aqua: Oh, okay. When you guys went in, Lal fainted just like Reborn. That was because of the non-Trinisette radiation am I right?

Lal: Ah, I haven't used the cover for my pacifier yet.

Topaz: Hm… I wonder how Reborn's face is when he fainted…

Reborn: Hmph, you don't need to know.

Aqua: I bet Tsuna's reaction when he saw you were amusing for you.

Reborn: *smirks* Of course, he fell for the dummy I used.

Topaz: He cried when he saw the dummy you huh?

Tsuna: *blushes* I didn't!

Topaz: Just admit it, Tsuna. You're useless without Reborn.

Tsuna: …

Aqua: Anyways, Tsuna, you really missed Reborn didn't you? You actually cried when you saw the dummy!

Tsuna: …I do, because of him I met my friends and also made me strong enough to protect my friends and family.

Aqua/Topaz: *gasps*

Aqua: He just did…

Topaz: Did I hear wrong? Tsuna's admitting that he needs Reborn!

Aqua: Reborn, you're actually needed by Tsuna!

Reborn: *smirks* Of course, without me he would be just Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: *sweat drops* Is that suppose to be a compliment or an insult?

Reborn: Of course an insult *sips his espresso*

Aqua: *coughs* Continuing the interview, you were then asked to gather all the guardians, am I right?

Tsuna: *nods* Yes, we then went to the warehouse.

Topaz: And the younger Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin and Lambo appeared!

Tsuna: Speaking of Lambo, why isn't Lambo changed into the ten years older Lambo?

Topaz: Because he's not needed.

Tsuna: *sweat drops* That was just mean.

Topaz: Do I look like I care?

Aqua: Anyways, it also the first appearance of Tazaru and Nosaru!

Gokudera: *groans* Are they going to be here too?

Aqua: Not yet, they'll come later.

Topaz: By the way, what happened next?

Aqua: It seems they were all brought to the hideout to hide after Tsuna and Gokudera defeated them.

Gokudera: *smiles proudly* My younger self also had a success in igniting the flames form the ring.

Topaz: Yeah, yeah, he's the first one from Tsuna's timeline to successfully open a box.

Aqua: Well, the one that's definitely amusing was when Tsuna and Gokudera asked for Lal's training. They even kneeled in front of her!

Topaz: Yeah, but Yamamoto didn't kneel.

Reborn: Of course, Yamamoto was turned into an ordinary baseball nut who didn't know anything.

Gokudera: *grumbles* And that pissed me off.

Aqua: *ignores* Well, in the end Lal agreed to train them, am I right?

Yamamoto: Yup! We trained real hard to just light the rings.

Topaz: Okay…So Tsuna, whose training is tougher, Lal or Reborn?

Tsuna: Um… its Reborn's…

Topaz: I knew it! As expected from the greatest Hitman in the world!

Lal: *grumbles* Sawada, are you saying that my training is not as tough as Reborn's? *letting out deadly aura*

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! Of course not! I mean Reborn's training is deadly enough for me! Arrrghhh! What am I saying now! *pulls his hair out*

Reborn: Tsuna, say your words properly. A Mafia boss should be able to talk professionally. *lets out his Leon-gun* It seems that I haven't properly tutored you.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! NOOOO!

Topaz: And it worked!

Aqua: Hm? What worked?

Topaz: My plan to see a frantic Tsuna! It's been a long time *smile* Next time would be Giotto's *laughs evilly*

Aqua: Yup, my sister's definitely evil and now she's gone bonkers!

Topaz: *laughs louder and more evil*

Gokudera: Hey, what's wrong with your sister? She never laughed like that!

Aqua: Sugar rush… *sighs*

Tsuna: Then don't give her too much sugar! I'm going to experience hell after this because of her!

Topaz: *stops laughing* But haven't you experienced hell a lot with Reborn?

Tsuna: Of course I do! Ever since he first came to my house!

Aqua: Um… I'm going to continue the interview here so shut up please *smile*

Tsuna: *gulps* H-hai…

Aqua: *coughs* Not long after the start of your training, the base received an SOS from Hibird and Kyoko ran away from the base. Why did you do that, Kyoko?

Kyoko: *fidgets* Um… I just needed to go home at that time.

Topaz: Why did you need to go home, Kyoko? You knew that it's dangerous outside the base so there must be a reason.

Kyoko: Uh… At that time, I was just feeling stressed because of the future and I really, really need to go home… *bows* I'm so sorry to trouble you everyone!

Tsuna: *shakes his hand* N-no, it's nothing at all K-kyoko-chan. At least nobody got hurt…

Kyoko: Arigatou, Tsuna-kun *smiles*

Tsuna: _Ah… Kyoko-chan is so cute…_

Topaz: Tsuna, everybody can read your perverted face you know and it's weird.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! Oh no!

Aqua: Anyways, while Tsuna and Lal went to Kurokawa's house to take Kyoko back to the base, Gokudera and Yamamoto was fighting Gamma.

Topaz: Speaking of Gamma, isn't he supposed to be here?

Aqua: He'll come later. Continuing, Yamamoto and Gokudera were fighting, why's that?

Yamamoto: Hm… stressed?

Gokudera: Tch, you baseball idiot. *looks at Aqua* We were… *mumbles*

Topaz: Hm? Can you say it louder, Gokudera?

Gokudera: *mumbles louder*

Aqua: Stop with the mumbling Gokudera and speak up!

Gokudera: *vein pops* I said we were scared of the future!

Topaz: Scared? How did you know that? It's your past selves who are fighting, not you!

Gokudera: You stupid woman! Of course we knew, it's still us!

Topaz: DON'T CALL ME STUPID! Your past selves were scared of the future because of the enemies, right?

Yamamoto: *grins* Bingo!

Aqua: Oh! And it's also that person's appearance!

Tsuna: That person? *pales* Don't tell me…

Topaz: Yup! *grins* It's him!

Aqua: *smiles* Please welcome, ten years older Hibari Kyoya!

Hibari: *cue Hibari's theme song* What is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! Anyways, first thing I want to say, I'm sorry! *bows* I know I haven't update this interview for almost 2 months! It's all because of the school work and tests then I had a major author's block! DX I hope this is funny… there may be some failed humor TT^TT And one more thing, I know it's late for Christmas but merry Christmas and Happy New Year!<strong>

**Please review~**


	8. Future arc Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Future arc part 2**

_Previously on KHR Ultimate Interviews_

_Aqua: Oh! And it's also that person's appearance!_

_Tsuna: That person? *pales* Don't tell me…_

_Topaz: Yup! *grins* It's him!_

_Aqua: *smiles* Please welcome, ten years older Hibari Kyoya!_

_Hibari: *cue Hibari's theme song* What is it?_

Tsuna: HIIEE! It's really him!

Aqua: And it seems he appeared the same way as his younger self.

Topaz: As expected from the great Hibari Kyoya!

Aqua: I know! Anyways, let's start interviewing him. Hibari, you saved Gokudera and Yamamoto from Gamma, why did you do that? All of us know that you didn't really care about Tsuna and the others.

Hibari: Hn. It's because that herbivore disturb the peace in Namimori.

Topaz: Herbivore?

Aqua: I think he meant Gamma.

Topaz: Oh… I thought he meant somebody else. Seriously, you got to stop using that word. People are confused with that!

Hibari: Hn. I'll anybody with whatever I like.

Topaz: *sighs* What a troublesome man. I wonder how Tsuna-kun put up with you.

Hibari: *ignores* Hn.

Tsuna: K-kun?

Aqua: Did she just call Tsuna with kun?

Reborn: It seems she just did.

Aqua: *panics* Topaz! What happened to you?

Topaz: What do you mean, dear sister?

Aqua: *chokes* D-dear? Reborn, Topaz has turned into a calm and polite girl! She's not insulting anybody now! What should I do? This is not like her at all! *panics*

Reborn: *sips his espresso* Don't worry Aqua. She'll turn to her usual self in a moment.

Aqua: I hope so. I wish she would turn to her usual self fast. I want her to torture Tsuna or this interview wouldn't be fun at all!

Tsuna: *sweat drops* _Why is it always me that's being targeted?_

Aqua: *looks at Tsuna* Because it's fun to torture you. It wouldn't be fun with only me and Reborn torturing you.

Tsuna: *gulps* _I knew it!_

Aqua: Anyways, we're going to continue the interview now. *looks at Hibari* Hibari, are you sure that you only fight Gamma because he's disturbing the peace in Namimori?

Hibari: *glares* As I said earlier, yes. I hate people who disturb the peace in Namimori and also, they're crowding.

Aqua: *stares at Hibari* Really? It doesn't seem like that to me.

Topaz: Oh come on Aqua, stop teasing Hibari-san like that. If he said that then it's the truth.

Aqua: *cue shocked face* My sister! She called Hibari with san! You have to turn back to your usual self! *turns to Reborn* Reborn! Did you find out what happened to her? *panics again*

Reborn: *lowers fedora* It seems that Leon had turned himself to the 100 ton Leon-hammer when he was sleeping and accidentally hit her when you were giving your question to Hibari.

Aqua: *calms down* Oh… then please hit her again, I think she's giving the audience the creeps *smiles*

Reborn: *smirks* With pleasure. *hits Topaz with the 100 ton Leon-hammer*

Topaz: *winces in pain* Ouch! Why did you hit me Reborn? *glares*

Reborn: *ignores* It seems she's back.

Aqua: *sighs* Finally, now she can tease people again.

Topaz: What does that mean?

Aqua: Oh nothing, let's continue our interview.

Topaz: Where were we?

Aqua: I'm in the middle of questioning Hibari about why he helped Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Topaz: And he said…?

Aqua: He said 'I hate people who disturb the peace in Namimori and also, they're crowding.' Seriously, did you just hit your head with something 'cause you seem forgetting things.

Tsuna: *sweat drops* _She was just hit by Reborn with the 100 ton Leon-hammer!_

Topaz: How did you do that?

Aqua: Do what?

Topaz: You said it with the same tone and the same face as Hibari!

Aqua: Really? I just wanted to try. Besides, I wonder how Hibari always felt when he use that face. *crosses arms*

Tsuna: Um… Aqua?

Aqua: *looks at him* Yes?

Tsuna: Hibari seems a little unhappy with your act.

Aqua: Do I look like I care? No, so let's continue.

Hibari: *glares at Aqua*

Aqua: I don't care Hibari, you can keep that glare of yours to yourself.

Hibari: Hmph!

Aqua: Okay, When Hibari was fighting Gamma, another box weapon came out.

Topaz: *smile* Yes and it's the cute hedgehog Roll!

Aqua: Yup, but the Porcospino Nuvola or Cloud Hedgehog hasn't been named yet so let's just say that Roll hasn't come out yet.

Tsuna: But isn't it the same hedgehog?

Aqua: *glares* Shut up Tsuna, I'll do the interview with whatever I like.

Tsuna: H-hai!

Topaz: By the way, didn't Hibari use a lot of rings? Once he used it, the ring will break.

Aqua: Oh yeah, that would be because Hibari's too strong for the rings so they broke once he used it, right Hibari?

Hibari: Hn.

Aqua: I'll take that as a yes.

Topaz: So, what happened next?

Aqua: Hm… Tsuna and Lal came to see Yamamoto and Gokudera but also met Hibari who's in the middle of fighting Gamma.

Topaz: Gamma was stuck on the Cloud Hedgehog right?

Aqua: Yes, and then Hibari gave the final blow and Gamma lost. By the way, Gamma looked like a marshmallow stuck on a stick right?

Topaz: Yeah, and the blood that came out from him looked like caramel don't you think? *smiles*

Aqua: *nods* I couldn't agree more

Tsuna: *sweat drops* You two are creepy… *mumbles* like Mukuro…

Topaz: *glares* What did you say? You said we're like that pineapple head!?

Tsuna: *shook his head* No! You're not!

Topaz: Good. Oh, you were late to save those two, Tsuna.

Tsuna: Yeah…

Topaz: What's your first impression on the TYL Hibari?

Tsuna: Um… *mumbles* He's scarier…

Aqua: Of course he is, almost ten years has passed.

Tsuna: But I was happy that I found Hibari-san.

Topaz: Yes you were.

Aqua: Oh, by the way, another person came out.

Tsuna: Who?

Topaz: It's Kusakabe Tetsuya, the assistant head of the Disciplinary Committee, Dame-Tsuna.

Aqua: Yes, so please welcome the TYL Kusakabe Tetsuya! *smiles*

Kusakabe: Hello.

Topaz: You should be grateful to him, Tsuna. Without him, Yamamoto and Gokudera wouldn't be saved.

Tsuna: H-hai. Thank you very much Kusakabe-san. *bows*

Kusakabe: No need, I just helped Kyo-san with his job.

Topaz: What a kind person you are, Kusakabe. Not like a certain person. *stares at Hibari*

Aqua: He just didn't want to admit it, Topaz. Deep inside, he was worried about Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Hibari: *glares* Who said about worrying them?

Topaz: She just did.

Hibari: *still glaring* I just did that because that herbivore asked me to.

Topaz: That herbivore?

Aqua: He meant the TYL Tsuna.

Topaz: Oh… so you only take orders from Tsuna?

Hibari: I don't take orders from anybody.

Topaz: But you said Tsuna asked you. Isn't that the same as taking order from Tsuna, your boss? You are the Cloud Guardian.

Hibari: I will never take orders from anybody and I'm not his Cloud Guardian.

Aqua: Hibari, you have Vongola's Cloud Ring for, I don't know about, TEN YEARS and you still not admitting yourself as Tsuna's Cloud Guardian!?

Hibari: Hn.

Aqua: *smirks* Seems somebody lost to me.

Hibari: *ignores*Hn.

Aqua: And now he's sulking.

Hibari: *glares* I'm not sulking.

Aqua: *rolls her eyes* Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, back to the interview. Hibari saved the day and they went back to the base with Gokudera and Yamamoto passing out. Oh! We forgot somebody.

Tsuna: Who?

Aqua: Future Hana. She helped Kyoko hide from the Millefiore.

Topaz: And it seems she's dating the future Ryohei, isn't that right Ryohei?

Ryohei: *blushes* Yea-yeah…

Topaz: Aw… Ryohei's blushing. You're so cute!

Ryohei: *blushes* W-what!? I'm not cute to the extreme!

Topaz: No need to deny things, you love Hana so much!

Ryohei: *blushes harder*

Topaz: Look sis, Ryohei is getting redder!

Aqua: Hai-hai, Back to the interview please. Gokudera and Yamamoto were both guilty for what they said to each other and they both wanted to apologize for what happened. Aw… Gokudera, you do care!

Gokudera: *blushes* W-what? I don't care about that baseball-nut! I just did what Juudaime would ask me to!

Topaz: *grins* Don't deny it, Gokudera. I know you care for Yamamoto as much as you care for Tsuna. Those two ARE your best friends so there's no need to deny it.

Gokudera: *mumbles* They are my best friends… but I would never admit it to that baseball-nut!

Aqua: Hello, you just admitted it Gokudera.

Gokudera: I didn't!

Topaz: Like I told you before, you don't need to deny things, Gokudera. Just admit it!

Aqua: *Rolls her eyes* Whatever. After that short drama of Gokudera and Yamamoto…

Gokudera: That is not a drama!

Aqua: *glares* Shut up. Cut me again and something you don't what to happen… will happen.

Gokudera: *closes his mouth*

Aqua: Anyways, two important people came back.

Tsuna: Two important people? Who?

Topaz: You don't remember them, Tsuna? You're definitely Dame-Tsuna… *sighs*

Reborn: *shook his head* Couldn't agree more, you need more training, Tsuna.

Tsuna: *wails* NOOOOO!

Aqua: *sighs* Here, I'll give you a clue, scorpion and stars.

Tsuna: *rubs his chin* Scorpion? Stars? Ah! I remember now!

Reborn: *sips his espresso* Baka-Tsuna, how could you forget them? They were the one who brought information about the Millefiore after all. Without them, we won't know about the Millefiore in Japan.

Aqua: That's right Reborn, please welcome the future Bianchi and Fuuta!

Fuuta: Hello everyone. *smiles*

Bianchi: *waves her hand* Hi.

Gokudera: A-ANEKI! AARRGGHH *collapses*

Topaz: And he collapses again. *sighs*

Aqua: Even after almost ten years has passed, he still can't look his own sister's face. What a brother he is…

Reborn: Ciaossu, Bianchi.

Bianchi: *sees Reborn* Reborn, my love! *hugs Reborn*

Reborn: Bianchi, put on your goggles so we can continue the interview. I want to go home quickly.

Bianchi: Of course! Anything for my Reborn. *puts on her goggles*

Aqua: Bianchi, you and Fuuta collects information about the Millefiore from around the world, right?

Bianchi: Yes, I'll do anything to avenge Reborn.

Fuuta: And we also do it for Tsuna-nii of course.*smiles*

Tsuna: Fuuta…

Topaz: And you guys finally found their base in Japan! *claps her hands*

Fuuta: *smiles wider* Yup! All of our hard work had finally paid off!

Aqua: *smiles* That's great isn't it. After sharing that information with Tsuna and the others, something interesting happened.

Topaz: *remembers* Ah, that is interesting.

Tsuna: What's interesting?

Topaz: Sis, I think Tsuna got amnesia.

Aqua: I think so. He kept forgetting important things. *sighs*

Reborn: Baka-Tsuna *hits him with the 100 ton Leon-hammer*

Tsuna: Ow! *cups his head* That hurts Reborn!

Aqua: It's the Vongola Succession Trial, Tsuna. That's important you know.

Topaz: Yeah, it's where you got X Gloves: Version Vongola Ring.

Topaz: Oh, I remember now.

Aqua: He's an idiot.

Topaz: Stupid.

Reborn: That's why he's called Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: Don't insult me! *wails* _Why me?_

Topaz: Tsuna, you're starting to sound like a certain Cloud Arcobaleno.

Reborn: The one I called lackey. *smirks*

Tsuna: Who?

Aqua: *groans* Forget it! I'm tired of talking to Tsuna!

Topaz: Why don't you continue the interview now? *stares* I'm getting hungry now.

Aqua: Me too. Why don't we order some ramen?

Topaz: Good idea. Do you want some, Reborn?

Reborn: Sure.

Tsuna: Hey! What about the interview?

Aqua/Topaz/Reborn: *stares at Tsuna* Our stomach is more important.

Tsuna: *sweat drops* _They're the same!_

Aqua: Anyways, the training to use the rings started before the Vongola Trial.

Topaz: Yup, Reborn trained Yamamoto, Bianchi trained Gokudera and Tsuna was trained by… *stares at a certain Cloud Guardian*

Tsuna: Hibari…-san… *shivers*

Aqua: That's right. So, how do you feel Tsuna? When you were trained by Hibari?

Tsuna: I was confident that I would die the moment he raised his tonfa to me. *shivers again*

Reborn: Stop shivering, Dame-Tsuna. *kicks his head*

Aqua: So, behind that calm face of yours when you're in Hyper Dying Will mode, you were scared of that skylark that can't stand sakura trees for 5 seconds and always says 'Kamikorosu'?

Hibari: *twitches 'slightly'*

Tsuna: Um… yeah?

Topaz: I knew it!

Aqua: What?

Topaz: Tsuna isn't always calm when he's in hyper mode!

Aqua: Of course he isn't. I'll explain the proof in the next interview.

Yamamoto: Haha, why?

Aqua: 'cause I'm too lazy right now. *smiles* And hungry.

Topaz: Speaking of hungry, where's the ramen? I ordered it minutes ago!

Tsuna: _Ramen couldn't be delivered that fast!_

Aqua: Oh well, I think I can still endure it for a few minutes. Hibari trained Tsuna but Tsuna was losing the moment they started.

Topaz: *nods* Of course, this IS Hibari Kyoya we're talking about. Tsuna was caught into Roll's Needle Sphere Form and he's dying in there slowly as the oxygen is limited. *smiles*

Tsuna: *sweat drops* How could you say it casually? _Actually, cheerfully!_

Gokudera: How dare you say that towards Juudaime!

Topaz: But it's true! Tsuna was dying slowly and Hibari had no reason to let him live, am I right Hibari?

Hibari: Hn. I have no reasons to let Sawada Tsunayoshi live.

Topaz: *grins* See?

Gokudera: *mumbles* Damn you Hibari.

Yamamoto: Maa maa, without Hibari here, Tsuna wouldn't get the Vongola Trial you know and that means he won't get stronger.

Gokudera: Tch.

Aqua: The good thing is, he went through the Vongola Trial and he passed.

Gokudera: Of course he passed! Juudaime is great!

Topaz: *rolls her eyes* There he goes again.

Aqua: Tsuna, its scary isn't it? To see Vongola's past sins.

Tsuna: *nods* Yeah, how could they do that to those people? I know they made mistakes but there's no need to kill them.

Aqua: That's the Mafia, Tsuna. And what's your answer for the Vongola bosses?

Tsuna: I said that I would never inherit those sins, I rather destroy the Vongola that inherit it.

Aqua: *smiles* Good answer.

Gokudera: As expected of Juudaime! He would never do those kinds of things!

Yamamoto: Haha, that's Tsuna!

Tsuna: *blushes* T-thanks guys.

Reborn: Don't praise him too much or he'll get cocky.

Tsuna: I-I'm not cocky!

Aqua: Giotto expects from you a lot, you know? He waits for hundreds of years for his true successor.

Topaz: Too much.

Aqua: But, who would knew that the Primo, the strongest Vongola boss, would be not as cool as he was described? As I remembered, he acts cool in the Vongola Trial.

Topaz: But look at his real self, that guy love to tease his right hand man, and sometimes an idiot.

**Somewhere in the Vongola ring…**

Giotto: Achoo! I think I caught a cold. *rubs his nose*

Ricardo: How could you catch a cold when you're dead already!

Giotto: Oh yeah… then that means somebody's talking about me!

Ricardo: *face palms* Idiot…

**Back to the interview…**

Aqua: Hm… the other Vongola bosses also came out.

Topaz: Yeah, but let's not talk about them now.

Yamamoto: Hm? Why, again?

Topaz: That would be in another interview.

Yamamoto: Oh… Okay! *grins*

Aqua: Back to the interview please. After that, Tsuna started to fight with Hibari again but Dame-Tsuna can't control his flame from his new gloves.

Topaz: *sighs* Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna. *shakes her head*

Tsuna: *cries* _Why is everybody acting cruel to me? What did I ever do to them?_

Topaz: Nothing, Tsuna. It's fun to tease you, you know and stop crying, it's creepy.

Tsuna: Hai…

Aqua: What do you think about your new flame, Tsuna?

Tsuna: It's very hard to control it. I feel like riding a wild horse.

Topaz: But you can't even ride a tamed horse.

Tsuna: *stabs* Ye-yeah…

Aqua: Luckily, Hibari let you trained first or you'll definitely die fighting a one-side battle with that fighting maniac skylark and you did succeed to control it.

Tsuna: *nods* It's hard at first but I finally able to control it.

Topaz: You also made a new technique right?

Tsuna: Yeah, I got an idea because of Hibari-san.

Topaz: So the skylark does have a heart. He even let Tsuna live.

Hibari: *glares* What do you mean about that?

Topaz: You know what I meant.

Hibari: *glares harder*

Aqua: Stop! Let's go back to the interview, we still have a long way.

Topaz: *crosses her arms* Fine.

Hibari: Hn.

Aqua: Good. While Tsuna was fighting with Hibari, Gokudera was chased by Bianchi's Scorpione de Tempesta or Storm Scorpions, Bianchi's box weapon.

Topaz: Gokudera looks pathetic.

Gokudera: *twitch* Who're you calling pathetic?

Topaz: You, duh.

Gokudera: *vein pops* Why you…

Aqua: But it's true. Don't worry, it's not only you, Gokudera, Tsuna looks pathetic all the time.

Tsuna: *stabs*

Gokudera: Don't insult Juudaime!

Aqua: *ignores* Meanwhile, Yamamoto was training with Reborn.

Yamamoto: *grins* Yup! All of my body was hit by him!

Aqua: There's no problem with Yamamoto, it's understandable that he would get hit by Reborn all the time. He IS the greatest Hitman in the world.

Topaz: Not like somebody… *looks at Gokudera*

Gokudera: SHUT UP!

Topaz: I didn't say anything about you!

Gokudera: *vein pops* Why you…

Aqua: Hai-hai, don't you dare start anything, Gokudera, I want to finish this interview quickly. And where's my ramen!?

Topaz: Yeah! I'm getting really hungry now. Why is this interview so long!?

Aqua: Producer's orders, she wants us to torture them more.

Topaz: *sighs* It IS fun to torture them, but the real problem is that I'm HUNGRY!

Crew: Um… excuse me, your ramen is here.

Aqua: Finally! If it takes any longer, I would have already died of hunger!

Topaz: Not before I torture the delivery man. Reborn! The ramen's here!

Tsuna: *sweat drops* _She's scary!_

Aqua: *eats ramen* Okay, where were we?

Topaz: *slurps ramen* Yamamoto's training.

Aqua:*rubs her chin* Hm… nothing much happened after that, it's only about the explanation of Tre-Ni –Sette and the origin of the boxes.

Topaz: But Chrome and Mukuro came out.

Aqua: Oh yeah, Chrome fought with that creepy guy… what's his name again?

Chrome: It's Glo Xinia…

Topaz: The creepy guy who kept saying "Ring, ring, Vongola ring…"? Seriously, he is so creepy and perverted…

Aqua: Couldn't agree more. Good thing that Mukuro came to save you.

Chrome: *nods* I'm very grateful towards Mukuro-sama.

Topaz: You're always grateful to him. Mukuro finally did something useful.

Mukuro: *twitches* Kufufu, are you saying that I'm always useless?

Aqua: *gasps* Oh my! I just remembered that Mukuro is here!

Mukuro: *still twitching* Why these two...

Topaz: Me too. After defeating Glo Xinia, Chrome was saved by Ryohei!

Aqua: *cheers* The first appearance of the TYL Ryohei!

Topaz: *nods* Uh-huh, on the other side, Mukuro was defeated by that Marshmallow freak!

Mukuro: I didn't! I purposely did that!

Topaz: No need to deny things too, Mukuro. I know that Byakuran is strong.

Aqua: Mukuro possessed a criminal whose name I don't remember and use the name Leonardo Lippi!

Topaz: And Leonardo Lippi is actually an old man who Shoichi recommended to Byakuran!

Aqua: And to think that Byakuran wouldn't realize it, sometimes you're an idiot Mukuro. *sighs and shakes her head*

Mukuro: Who the hell are you to say that I'm an idiot!?

Aqua/Topaz: *stares at Mukuro* Your interviewer.

Topaz: We got permission from our producer to do anything to you guys.

Mukuro: *twitches* Where is that producer? I'm going to pay her a little visit… Kufufu…

Aqua: *sighs* Pease don't, our producer is very busy and wouldn't want to be disturbed. If you did, I don't know what will happen to you…

Topaz: Whatever, with Ryohei bringing Chrome to the base that means the guardians is complete!

Tsuna: Yeah, and with that, I finished Reborn's first task.

Topaz: What else then?

Tsuna: Hm… I don't remember…

Aqua: *sighs* Dame-Tsuna, it's your own story and you don't remember!? How could you!?

Tsuna: Hey! It's not my fault!

Topaz: Of course it's your fault, duh…

Gokudera: Stop blaming Juudaime!

Topaz: *rolls her eyes* Whatever squid-head. Tsuna, it's the time to attack the Japan base.

Aqua: Not before a call from Italy. *grins*

Reborn: *smirks* The call from Italy, huh? Good thing I wore earplugs that time.

Tsuna: The call from Italy? Oh! You mean Squalo!

Aqua: Of course, I heard it was an unforgettable call. *smiles*

Gokudera: Tch, of course it was. That shark was shouting so loud, the whole base could hear his voice! Hell, the base was shaking because of him!

Yamamoto: Hahaha, that's Squalo for you!

Aqua: So, after the call, you made some plans and were ready for the assault!

Topaz: The assault? That means our interview is done for today! *grins*

Tsuna: We're done for today? Finally!

Aqua: Wait, next time would be about the Merone Base, I expect you guys to be ready.

Gokudera: Ready? Ready for what?

Topaz: Our guests!

Tsuna: W-what guests?

Aqua: You'll see… it'll be fun *grins evilly*

Tsuna: I don't like that look…

Topaz: Oh, look at the time. You guys from the future will be back in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!

Gokudera: W-wha– *poof*

Yamamoto: Haha! *poof*

Hibari: Hn. *poof*

Ryohei: EXTREME! *poof*

Mukuro: Kufufu… *poof*

**(AN: The normal guardians are back now)**

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Yamamoto: Haha, we're back!

Ryohei: WE'RE BACK TO THE EXTREME!

Hibari: *glares* Herbivore…

Mukuro: Kufufu, it seems we're back.

Aqua: Welcome back! How's your trip to the future?

Gokudera: I got to help the future Juudaime!

Mukuro: With breaking a lot of things…

Gokudera: *glares at Mukuro* Shut up, pineapple head.

Yamamoto: Haha, it was fun! *puts his hands at the back of his head*

Hibari: Herbivore, if you ever do that again, I will bite you to death. *glares*

Topaz: Yeah, yeah, did you get to fight the future Tsuna?

Hibari: *smirks* I did.

Aqua: Good for you. The interview is done so you may go home now.

Gokudera: Finally!

Aqua: That's all for the interview today! Ciao ciao!

Topaz: Bye bee…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! TTATT I'm really, really sorry! I know I haven't updated for a year! I blame for all the school works and my major author's block! Once again, I'm sorry for taking this long to update a chapter! I'm afraid it will take a long time to update this fic again… TT_TT<strong>

**For those who also read my other story, **_**The Day We Met**_**, I don't know when I will update it and I may edit it again, since I'm still not satisfied with the current chapters…**

**Thanks for those who waited for this chapter, and again I'm sorry… It would be great if you review it~ ^_^**


End file.
